The Battle for the Soul of Hogwarts
by GeishaKing
Summary: The secret of Hogwarts is in danger of being found. Harry and his friends must find out what it is and protect it from going into the hands of the Dark Lord himself. Will Hogwarts survive or fall into dangerous hands!
1. Chapter 1 A Dark Wizard

**DISCLAIMER: I DON****'****T OWN ANY **_**HARRY POTTER**_** MATERIAL**

**The Battle for the Soul of Hogwarts  
Chapter 1  
A Dark Wizard**

* * *

He sat in large chair overlooking a wide courtyard. He was a very frail looking man, covered in long flowing black robes, a hood covering his head only to the point of his long crooked nose. Next to him sat a chest. It was an ordinary chest or so the man thought. He had been sent to guard this chest until its claimer came for it.

"Why must I look over this damn chest? It has no important value to me." He said to himself looking disgusted with it. "I don't want to watch this anymore." As he began to get up, there was a loud crack. He turned in the chair suddenly. Standing before him was a female witch. She was dressed in black, with long untamed hair. The man drew his wand, but before he could she drew hers'

"Immobulus!!" she screamed.

His body went rigid. He couldn't move. "What are you doing here, whoever you are? I'm on important business for the Minister of Magic. You have no right to be here."

"Oh I think I do." She said to him. "I'm here for that chest, and now I will be taking it."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" the wizard shouted. He leapt from the chair, having broken the spell on him.

"Oh I see. You're stronger than I thought, but my master will take care of you." She said.

"Try it Bitch!" As he said this to her, he leapt across the table dodging her spells. He made his way to the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and scattered it into the hearth. He grabbed the chest threw it in…………

"SILENCIO" he yelled out pointing his wand towards his throat. He had cut off his voice so she wouldn't know what he was saying. He tossed the chest into the fireplace and it disappeared into a flash of green flames and was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" The female witch yelled. She had lost what she had been sent for. She turned quickly to run but was hit by a piece of flying wood.

"Petrificus Totalus!!" he yelled and she was thrown off her feet and lay motionless on the floor. He turned and gathered his things, and headed for the door. He stepped over the stunned body, bent down and stroked her face. "You lost what you came for and now you'll rot, you master will come and you'll be in a lot of trouble with him. So enjoy your remaining hours. Goodbye." And he left the room.

After a short while another man appeared in the room. He too was wearing a black cloak. He was tall, in his mid-forties or something like that? He walked over to the motionless witch and touched her. She regained her composure and sat up.

"You have failed me Bellatrix. You didn't recover what I was looking for." He told her. The light from the fire place was shimmering on his bald head. Slits for his nose flared as he peered into her eyes.

"I'm very sorry Master, but he was a far more powerful wizard then I knew. I couldn't restrain him. I……"

"HE WAS AN OLD FEEBLE MAN; YOU COULD HAVE EASILY TAKEN HIM OUT AND TAKEN THE CHEST. YOU COULD HAVE FOLLWED MY INSTRUCTIONS." He screamed at her, with a deep sigh he stood up fully peered down at the frightened witch. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Master?" she said to him, "what are you doing. Please stop."

"I'm very sorry. But you failed in retrieving a very important item and I cannot let this happen again. So this is the end."

"NO, MASTER. LET ME HAVE ONE MORE TRY I PROMISE YOU I'LL GET YOU THE SOUL, I SWEAR I WILL."

"I'm very sorry. You have been a lot of help during these hard months."

"No." she said with a tear running down her face.

"There is nothing that I can do, being a Dark Lord."

"No………………" Bellatrix said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

There was a flash of bright green light. And within a moment Lord Voldemort was gone. The body of Bellatrix had disappeared and with it all evidence of her being.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy Who Knew Too Much

**DISCLAIMER: I DON****'****T OWN ANY **_**HARRY POTTER**_** MATERIAL**

**The Battle for the Soul of Hogwarts  
Chapter 2  
The Boy Who Knew Too Much**

* * *

Harry Potter woke with a start. He was seated at his desk, in his small and semi-dark room. Life at the Dursleys' hadn't been that bad, for the first summer in about 16 years. Number Four, Privet Drive was just as boring to Harry, as was the rest of the town. He picked up an Owl Treat and walked over to his dresser. Atop the dresser sat a steel birdcage, housing a beautiful Snowy Owl.

"Hello Hedwig." Harry said to the owl as he opened the cage. He handed the treat to Hedwig who hooted with happiness. He stroked Hedwig's' head and headed back to his desk. Lying on the desk were his wand, letters from his friends and Sirius of course. Also there were pictures of his parents dancing around and smiling back at him.

He sat down and began to read a letter from his friend Ron.

Hey mate, Thought I'd just tell you that Mom cannot wait to see you again. She already has prepared a room especially for you. Lucky! Well anyways Hermione will be arriving here soon and hopefully you'll be around shortly there afterwards. Haven't heard anything from Sirius or any other member of the Order? Well just send a reply when you know your going to come. Mom or Dad will come and get you. Hopefully the Dursley's won't keep you long. See you soon.

-Ron

Harry walked over and sat on his bed. He was about to close his eyes when………

"HARRY POTTER!!" said a familiar voice up the stairs, "COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT."

"Yes!!" He replied. "What did I do now? I have been in my room for the past hour."

He made his way down the stairs. He followed the muttering sounds and walked into the living room. He found his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all gathered around the fireplace. Petunia noticed him.

"Vernon." She said to her husband gesturing her head in Harry's' direction.

"Ah, there you are." He said to him. "Explain this." He continuing, pointing at the fireplace.

"What??..." He trailed off when he saw what was happening in the fireplace. Green flames were shooting out of the hearth. "I don't know. I don't have Floo Powder."

"What Powder??" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Floo Powder it's a form of transportation in my world. I don't know what's going on, because I don't have Floo Powder. So it isn't my fault."

"Well what does it mean?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Someone must be using it."

And indeed someone was. Out of the fireplace came an old man, dressed in purple robes with silver stars dotting it, a tall hat with the same attire, and a long silver beard. He wore half-mooned spectacles that were halfway down his crooked nose. He rose and nodded his head.

"Good-evening." The man said.

"Professor Dumbledore!!" Harry cried out.

"Hello Harry my boy. Enjoying your summer?"

Harry look at the Dursleys' then returned his gaze towards Dumbledore. "I guess so." He replied. "Professor what are you doing here?"

"I came because a strange felling came over me. And Fawkes cried out in a strange way as well. He's fine, he's fine. But I figure it had something to do with you. Could we talk in private? And could I bother you wonderful Aunt for a cup of tea?" He looked over at Aunt Petunia.

"Of course." She said sternly and walked out of the room with Uncle Vernon and Dudley behind her.

Dumbledore sat down in a chair and Harry sat on the couch opposite him.

"So tell me Harry, is there anything wrong, any strange dreams or feelings lately?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well I did have this dream a few minutes ago…………

I was in this house, and there was a man sitting in a chair, he was guarding a chest or something, and then someone came into the room. It was Bellatrix Lestrange I'm sure of it. She said she had come for the chest. The man wouldn't let her have it. He ran from the chair towards the fireplace. He took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in. He silenced himself as he called out the name of the destination. He grabbed the chest and threw it in. Bellatrix tried to run but the man petrified her. He left the room and not long after that someone else came into the room. It was Voldemort. He revived Lestrange and told her she failed. He then pulled out his wand and killed her.

And then I woke up."

Dumbledore sat deep in thought for a moment before giving a sigh of relief and then said, "Have you had any other dreams like this before?"

"No," Harry said, "This is the first one in a while about Voldemort that is. I know it's the only one. Professor what is it?"

Dumbledore had fallen silent again. "Harry, you must tell me every time you begin to have these dreams, do you understand?"

"Yes Professor." Harry replied. "What do I do now?"

"There are events in motion now that we must absolutely take notice to. I am not saying why Voldemort is looking after the chest I had the man say I wanted to keep safe. There is a far more powerful secret than you can possibly imagine in that chest.The future of Hogwarts rests on that chest." Dumbledore answered.

"But what does this have to do with Voldemort killing off his Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I don't know why Voldemort would try killing off his Death Eaters. Now I must leave." Dumbledore said as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Here's your tea." Aunt Petunia said entering the room.

"Oh I'm sorry Petunia, dear, but I must be off." Dumbledore explained to her. "Goodbye Harry." He said sternly, "See you at the beginning of term." He picked up a handful of Floo powder from a small bag in his pocket. He threw the contents into the fireplace. "Professor Albus Dumbledore's' Office, Third Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" And in a flash he was gone. The green flames reduced and everything was still.

"Fool didn't take the tea." Petunia hissed and left the room. Harry stared into the hearth.

"He had that man protecting that chest. What's so important that would have Dumbledore so worried about a chest?" He said to himself. He turned around and left the room. He walked past the Dursley's who gave him looks. He ran up the stairs and went to his room. He sat down at his desk, pulled a piece of parchment from the drawer and picked up his quill.

Snuffles,

I'm having those strange dreams again, but this time they are far worse of so Dumbledore says. I really need to talk to you. Anywhere, anytime just send me an owl. It's really important.

-Harry

He got up and walked over to Hedwig's cage. He opened the latch, and put his arm in the cage. Hedwig hopped up onto his arm. He tied the letter to he leg and walked to the open window. "Go right to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, in London." He let her go. She rose into the air and disappeared into the night. He turned around he laid down on his bed. He sat there staring at the ceiling, until sleep finally took over.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 The Three Fiends

**DISCLAIMER: I DON****'****T**** OWN ANY HARRY POTTER MATERIAL**

**The Battle for the Soul of Hogwarts  
Chapter 3  
The Three Fiends and Three Strange Dream**

* * *

Harry hadn't been to sleep for long when his dreams took over.

He was in a dark room lit only by several candles. There was a man looking out the window. He was tall, brown hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a black robe.

"Avery." a voice behind the man said. Avery turned around to see a man standing in the doorway, he was wearing black robes as usual.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Avery asked. Harry realized that this man was obviously Voldemort. He walked across the room towards Avery. He looked very cross. Around his feet slithered his snake, Nagini.

"I have come to tell you that the chest has disappeared and your fellow comrade Bellatrix has failed. It was your job to go with her. AND BECAUSE OF THE STUPID ACTION YOU TOOK, IT'S GONE." Voldemort yelled. He walked over to Avery, drew his wand from inside of his robes and thrust it under Avery's' throat. "You have failed me as well."

"But Master, I didn't think Bellatrix needed any help, she's a big girl, I………" But Voldemort stopped him.

"I don't care. I needed that chest tonight. Your friend is dead, and now I must put an end to you."

"Why Master? I have been loyal to you."

"But you haven't tonight."

"Please Master, give me one more chance." Avery said.

"That is the exact thing Bellatrix asked me before I delivered the final blow." Voldemort replied.

"Please Master." He pleaded. But Voldemort wouldn't have it anymore. He raised his wand at Avery.

"CRUCIO!!" he screamed, Avery's body arched and fell to the floor. He screamed in terror due to the extreme pain. Voldemort didn't overt his gaze nor reduce the spell. Avery squirmed on the floor like a snake and then fell silent. Voldemort returned his wand to his pocket. "So weak." He said and turned, and left the room.

Harry stood standing in this dream world, looking at the body lying on the floor, whose' mouth was gaping from the screams. He tried to walk forward, but the room began to spin. Harry was twisted around and fell onto the hard muddy ground surrounded by ruins. He looked around but no one was there.

He stood up, dusted the dirt off his clothes, and looked around. He soon heard footsteps coming up the path. He looked to see a very familiar figure standing before him. I was Walden Macnair, the executioner. He had been sent to kill Buckbeak way back when. Over his shoulder he carried his infamous axe.

MAcnair looked around and set his axe against the ruins of a pillar. "Good, he won't find me here." He said to himself. "Now I can leave, and he won't know. I didn't want to go get a damn chest."

"Oh, but you shouldhave gone when I told you." Voldemort said. "You should have paid attention to what I told you. Now there is no turning back."

"Oh I think there is." Macnair answered drawing his wand, "DURO!!" He cried trying to turn Voldemort to stone. Voldemort dodged his spell. Macnair then took off at a run.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!" Voldemort yelled, and Macnairs' arms and legs snapped together as he fell to the ground like a rock. He walked over the body towards the pillar. He picked up the axe. "I believe this is yours." He said.

He raised the axe over Macnair, and let it fall. The world began to spin, and before it disappeared, Harry looked to the ground to see a human head rolling towards him.

As this second world disappeared, another emerged. He found himself in front of and old run down manor. He looked around but could see nothing. It was just so dark. But as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness he saw two men standing just in the clearing up ahead.

"But Severus, I didn't know that the Dark Lord was back." Said a shorter man to Harry's left.

"Rubbish!" Snape hissed back at the man. "The Mark on your arm is darker than usual, look!"

The man didn't pull up his sleeve to his robes. "I'll do it for you." Snape replied, and pulled up his sleeve. Harry could see on the mans' arm the calling card of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding from its' mouth. It had indeed grown darker.

"Severus?" a voice behind Snape said.

"Ah. My Lord, I have found him before he could escape." Snape told Voldemort.

"Good Work Severus!" Voldemort answered back. "You will indeed be rewarded for your services."

"Thank You Master." Snape replied happily, throwing his long greasy hair back. "What of this one?" he asked Voldemort, who stared at the other Death Eater.

"Snape what did you find Travers doing?"

"He was trying to burn the Dark Mark from his arm, using this potion from my storeroom in Spinner's End." He threw the vial to Voldemort. "It's used to reduce marks on the skin by burning them.Quite harmless to the individual." He looked at Travers and then back at Voldemort.

"I know his punishment." Voldemort replied.

"What is that my Lord?" Snape asked.

"He will die by the same methods he used tonight." Voldemort said, pulling out his wand. "Jump back Severus." Snape moved out of the way.

Travers tried to run. "INCARCEROUS!!" Snape yelled. Travers was grabbed by invisible robes which tied his arms and legs together. Voldemort walked over to the man squirming on the ground.

"INCENDIO MAXIMA!!" Voldemort yelled. Flames began shooting out of the end of his wand. The flames hit Travers all over his body.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Travers screamed as his entire body was scorched by the flames. He rolled around on the ground, knowing to himself that this wouldn't help.

Voldemort continued this for a few moments, until the body stopped rolling about. He re-pocketed his wand and laughed to himself. He turned to Snape put his hand on Snapes' shoulder, who gave a shudder. "Back to hunting for the secret." He said.

"Yes Master." Snape replied. The two men walked a distance, and then there was a snap and they were gone. Harry continued to look at the scorched body lying on the ground. He felt sick to his stomach. He turned away to find himself sitting up in bed, sweat pouring down his body.

He got up and walked around his room for a little while. He then turned to the window and opened it. There was a cool breeze entering. He knew that he was forgetting something but he couldn't remember what it was, He had just witnessed four deaths in one night's time. He looked over at his clock. 1:46 a.m. He just couldn't remember. Then it' dawned on him. "Dumbledore!! He wanted me to write to him, when I had those dreams." He went over to his desk and sat down. He grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill.

Professor Dumbledore,

Just shortly after you left my house earlier this evening, I went to my room and fell asleep. It seems like a coincidence but I had another dream, several in fact all in a row about the fates of three more of Voldemort's Death Eaters'. I'm not really sure I should write a synopsis of what they were like so if you want me to meet you somewhere to tell you, just tell me.

-Harry

He re-read his letter then put in an envelope. He went to Hedwig's cage to try and send the message but Hedwig hadn't returned yet. He was very disappointed. He went back to his desk and sat down.

Not long afterwards, he looked out the window, he saw an owl flying in, Hedwig had returned from Sirius's house. Clutched in her talons was a return letter. He rushed to open it but forgot that he still had to send the message to Dumbledore. "Here Hedwig," He told the owl, "take this straight to Professor Dumbledore,alright?" She hooted and took off out the window. He opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Harry,

How has your summer been going? I hope everything is alright living with the Muggles. I'm sorry to sound mysterious but Sirius cannot write, he still being tracked down by some of the Death Eaters who have escaped from Azkaban. I need you to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. Alastor will be at your house to pick you up at 10:50, tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow.

-Tonks

P.S. Pack your things, you won't be going back for the rest of the summer. Oh and your friends will be there, oh and Dumbledore. It's very important that we all meet. See you soon.

Harry finished reading the letter and then put it down. "Well I guess I need to pack. I can tell Dumbledore in the morning, if he's going to be there." He grabbed his trunk and began to pack.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 The Secret Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DON****'****T OWN ANY **_**HARRY POTTER **_**MATERIAL**

**The Battle for the Soul of Hogwarts  
Chapter 4  
The Secret Meeting in the Leaky Cauldron**

* * *

At 9:15 the next morning, Harry had everything packed. He just wanted to get out of this house so badly. He threw all his clothes, books, and other school equipment into his trunk. He placed his wand in the side of his jeans. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and trunk and hauled everything downstairs. Once he touched the bottom of the stairs, Uncle Vernon was hovering over him.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked Harry. Harry tried to move around his wide uncle, but Vernon kept blocking him.

"I'm getting ready to leave. Tonks sent me a message saying that Dumbledore wanted to meet me and other members of the Order at the Leaky Cauldron in London." Harry replied.

"Who is Tonks? What Order? What are you talking about? His Uncle looked very confused as usual, when it came to the world of Magic.

"Tonks is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and it's the group of people who fought off Voldemort, when he was in power, years ago. Do you understand?"

"No clue what your talking about." Harry rolled his eyes and the looked back at his uncle.

"I need to get by." He delved deep in his pockets for his wand and held it tight. Vernon moved out of the way still confused about what he had just heard. He then returned to the kitchen and sat down.

Harry sat down in the living room, and soon dozed off. He then woke up but not in his real world. He had been transported to the center of the Ministry of Magic. He looked around through the dark. Only the moonlight coming in the enchanted windows lit the room. He walked around or he tried. His legs seemed to be moving him forward and leading him on almost like a guided tour. He continued forwards and was seemingly being lead to outside the Department of Mysteries. The door opened it self and Harry entered a very large circular room. He looked around and searched about in the dark.

"LUMOS MAXIMA." a voice from behind one of the doors said, "Hurry up Nott, the Dark Lord must know that it's not here. We need to go tell him."

"Hold onto your bonnet Bella. We'll tell him once we've taken some things from the vaults in Gringotts." Nott replied. Bellatrix was getting mad. She sneered at hi and pulled out her wand.

"I have orders to take care of anyone who doesn't follow the instructions the Dark Lord gave us." Bellatrix replied.

"Fine, do it." Nott hissed.

"STUPEFY!!" Bellatrix yelled.

"PROTEGO!!" Nott answered back. Bellatrix's spell hit his shield, and bounced back. The remaining fragments of her spell hit he square in the chest. She was thrown backwards off of her feet. She landed a few feet away from her wand. She rolled over and looked up into the face of Nott. "I told you before that you cannot win against me." He said, but not knowing that she was searching through he robes. He stood over her and laughed.

"You say you couldn't lose to me, but now the times have changed!!" Bellatrix told him. Out of her robes she drew a knife. She picked it up and plunged it into Nott's foot. He rose and screamed with terror. He dropped his wand and grabbed his foot. Dark-Red blood poured out of the enormous wound she had placed on his foot. Bellatrix crawled over to her wand. She got to her feet and saw Nott howling in pain. She lurched forward.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" She cried.

A beam of green light erupted from the end of her wand. It met Nott's gut, and threw him back. His body crashed into one of the shelves. It remained on the floor dead, Bellatrix stowed her wand back into her dress and walked out of the room.

Harry woke with a start. He looked at the clock, 10:45 it read. Moody would be here soon. He rubbed his lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and got himself together. It wasn't long before a large thump was heard at the front door; He looked out the window to see a large shadow in front of the door. Before he could reach the door, Petunia opened it. She screamed with fright. Looking at her was a middle-aged man with scars all over his face and a chunk missing from his nose. Also that weird magical revolving eye, in place of the one he lost.

"Well I don't appreciate that." Moody said to Harry's aunt. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"He's here for me." Harry piped in. His aunt looked at him and backed away from the door.

Moody stood in the low ceiling hallway, and looked around with his magical eye rolling around in its' socket. "Are you ready to go?" Moody asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to leave." Harry replied.

"Good, we need to use the fireplace."

Harry guided Mad-Eye to the fireplace. Moody looked around and spotted Harry's trunk. "Give me you things."

"OK." Harry replied. He passed his trunk over to him. Moody dug into his pockets, and pulled out a packet of Floo Powder. He placed the trunk in to the fireplace and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron." He finished by throwing the powder into the hearth. Green flames erupted from the fireplace and then all was still. Harry continued to pass the rest of his things over, until he wads left with Hedwig.

"It's all right Hedwig. I'll see you soon." Harry reassured the owl.

"Come on, Come on, we don't have all day." Moody roared.

"Sorry."

He handed Hedwig over, and the disappeared. Everything was gone, and now it was time to leave.

"We're apperating to the meeting. Let's Go." They walked out the front door, saying goodbye as they left. They stood in the middle of the street checking to see if there was anyone around. All that was around was a cat sitting in a wall licking its' paw. Moody pulled out his wand shot a spell over the wall and watch the cat dart away, screeching. He laughed hysterically.

"He is mad." Harry said under his breath.

"What's that boy?" Moody asked spinning around.

"Nothing, Professor." Harry replied.

"How long are you going to keep calling me that?" Moody then asked, "I wasn't teaching you that long. Oh Well, lets go." He stood there and was gone in a snap. Harry looked around. Harry got himself together, took a deep breath and spun around.

He could feel his feet leaving the hard ground and felt the wind on his face. He opened his eyes and it all stopped. He was standing in a small back room only lit by candles. He moved towards a great wooden door, pushed it opened and found that he was in a large pub. He recognized just about everyone, Witches and Wizards alike. He looked over to the far wall towards another door that led upstairs.

"Harry over here," A voice came from the other side of the room. "Come here." Harry looked around and saw a girl waving at him. He walked briskly over to the other side of the room dodging people as he tried to make it there.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said to the girl. She looked the same as every other times he saw her but older. Her long bushy hair and bright eyes were the same. And she was carrying books as usual. "How are you?" He asked as she gave him a hug.

"I'm great, how are you." She replied.

"I'm good, just I'm a little confused." He said.

"What is it?"

"I'm having those strange dreams again, but there worse." He pulled her into another room off of the main hallway. He closed the door behind him, and turned to her. "Last night, I had four dreams about Voldemort, but not really about him exactly."

"What was he doing?" Hermione asked.

"He was sending some of his Death Eaters to go and kill each other. Oh and he killed some to." Harry told her.

Hermione seemed puzzled by these dreams just like Dumbledore was. After a little while she spoke up. "You should tell Professor Dumbledore."

"I know, he told me to do the same things when he came over last night."

"Dumbledore went to your house?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and I told him about the one dream that I just had, and then when he left I had three more. Now this morning I saw another one." Harry said.

"Well listen to Dumbledore. We have to go, everyone else is here." Hermione said pointing towards the window. Harry looked out of the window; he could see a large group of people entering the pub. With them was the entire Weasley family, except Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, Moody, Kingsley, Professor Dumbledore, and a man who looked just like him except for the long white beard.

"Good Morning Tom," Hagrid called out as he entered the main room. "Nice to see you."

"Ah Hagrid, its' been a while." Tom replied, calling out from behind the bar.

"Where's Harry?" Ron's' voice piped in from behind his father. At this point Harry and Hermione appeared from the room of to the side. "What were you doing in there?"

"I'll tell you later." Harry replied. He walked over to the entire Weasley family, and gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug. He greeted the rest of the family members and then asked, "Where's Ginny?"

"Ah, well." Began Fred and George in unison, "We kind of locked her in a pyramid when we went to Egypt, so she's not here."

"Oh, OK." Harry replied

"Everyone, if you please." Dumbledore spoke up, he stood in front of everyone with the other man at his side. "I would like to introduce my brother, Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Brother?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Shhhhhhhhh………" Hermione hissed. Ron averted his gaze back to Dumbledore and his brother.

"Thank you Albus, I would like to say that it was a pleasure to meet you all!" Aberforth exclaimed. "I believe now we must go upstairs for our meeting."

They all followed the waitress up the flight of stairs and down a long narrow hallway that seemed to go on for miles. They finally stopped at a room bordered in old pages from the _Daily Prophet_. In the middle of the room sat a large table, covered in books, candles, more pages from the _Prophet_ as well. They all took their seats with Dumbledore at the head.

"Now," Dumbledore began, "We are here because of Mr. Potter." Everyone at the table glanced at him. "He has been having strange dreams about Voldemort." Ron coughed on Harry's' right.

"What were they about, may I ask?" Kingsley asked.

"I was just getting there." Dumbledore answered sternly. "Harry if you care to explain what happens in them."

"Well, I would be asleep and I would be somewhere I've never been before. I would see someone and Voldemort. He would tell them that they failed at getting a chest of some sort…"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE." Aberforth yelled out, "ALBUS HOW DOES THIS BOY KNOW ABOUT THE CHEST?"

"Patience Aberforth. Let Harry finish." Dumbledore told his brother. "Please continue Harry."

"Well, he would then kill them or one of his other Death Eaters would kill them. And that's about it." He ended.

"Harry," Sirius spoke up from across the table, "How many of these dreams have you had?"

"I would agree with your Godfather Harry. It's important that we know." Dumbledore said.

"Well, last night before you came, I had one. When I fell asleep after you left I had three more. Then this morning before Professor Moody came for me, I had only one. That's it."

Everyone remained silent until Moody then broke the silence with, "So what's in this chest?" He looked around the table with his magic eye and then looked over at the Headmaster.

"Well the chest contains things that will either be the protection of Hogwarts or the destruction of it." Dumbledore said. "It is the most powerful secret that I have ever had to keep."

"Albus, I'm very sorry that I didn't wait to give it to you. That Lestrange woman had to come in so I had to send it somewhere else. I couldn't let Voldemort get it." Aberforth began to weep into his hands.

"It was the right thing to do. Now after this meeting has concluded I would like to talk to you in private." Dumbledore replied.

"Now I believe we should take a short break and then you kids should go and get you supplies for school. We will finish up on a little bit more before we meet you." Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." Harry said and walked out of the door with Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. The walked down the mile long hall way towards the pub. Climbing down the long curved staircase they mad there way outside. They tapped on the brick wall and before them sat Diagon Alley and for Harry two familiar faces.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Headmaster To Hogwarts

**The Battle for the Soul of Hogwarts  
****Chapter 5  
****Headmaster To Hogwarts**

* * *

(A/N: So in this chapter, we finally meet Neville and Luna once again. It was a little hard for me to figure out who I wanted them to meet in Diagon Alley. At first I wanted to have them see Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang appear on the other side of the wall when it opened but then I wanted it to be Neville and Luna. For all of you Cedric fan, (I'm talking to you also, DMHPluv) I am having thoughts about having Cedric come in at a very important time, I'm still thinking about it though.) 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY _HARRY POTTER_ MATERIAL!

* * *

Two bright and happy faces appeared, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Luna said with a soft coo in her voice. "Did you know Neville and I are going out?" 

"I didn't know that," Harry answered, "Did you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head, "You didn't Harry I had sent you and owl, at the beginning of the summer."

"I didn't get it. Oh well! Congratulations, do you want to come with us? We need to get our things." The all walked off down the alley ways to retrieve their things. They were in Diagon Alley for about an hour when they had one more stop left. Unfortunately it would be spoiled within minutes.

"Hello Potter, Weasley, Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy had popped out of a side alley.

"Haven't you learned not to call her that?" Harry shot back. "Because you know you cannot stand up to us. You pathetic Son of a……" Harry had drawn his wand from his pocket, and pointed it directly at Malfoy. Malfoy stood shocked as a few slug dribbled from his mouth.

"You're next…" a few more slugs dribbled out, "Potter!" He concluded and ran down the alleyway.

"Harry, I don't think you should have done that." Hermione said, "You know who he's acquainted with, don't you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

* * *

About twenty minutes later they had reached the brick wall leading to the Leaky Cauldron. They opened the door to find no one around. They saw someone running their way. 

"Excuse me, but where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"There has been a death in Daigon Alley; everyone is in their now, even Dumbledore." And the man ran off.

"We should follow to see what happened." Hermione said.

"You're right, let's go." Harry replied. They took off at a brisk walk and headed back down the streets.

"How could there have been a death, we were just in here, we would have known?" Neville asked as they continued to run. No one answered just a couple of shrugged shoulders. They followed the man to the exact point of where they had met Malfoy. They looked down into the darkness to see Dumbledore survey a body. As he moved, the group came face to face with a grizzly scene.

A body lay in one of the dark alleyways, a bloody M, on the chest. A Death Eater lay dead in the middle of the alley. A huge scar measuring the full length of his chest was a terrible sight. Everyone in the alley stood silent as Dumbledore, who showed no sign of being sick, like everyone else, drew his wand and made a long slashing motion across the mans chest. A silvery white strand appeared and settled on the open wound.

"Would everyone please move aside, the Minister of Magic has arrived." A tall Scrimgeour arrived on the scene and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Who is it Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour asked Dumbledore, holding a cloth to his mouth and nose so as not to inhale the scent of blood.

"It is Mulciber, one of Voldemort's own Death Eaters." Dumbledore replied looking down upon the body. Dumbledore then turned around, grabbed Scrimgeour by the hood of his cloak and pulled him through the crowds and into the nearest shop. While everyone else was watching the officials of the Ministry cover up the body and prepare to take it away, Harry managed to slip away quietly and follow Dumbledore and Scrimgeour inside the bookshop. Upon entering Harry quickly darted behind on of the book cases and listened very carefully as Dumbledore and the Minister began to talk to each other.

"Minister," Dumbledore began, "I want you to realize that this isn't the first time that I have known about a Death Eater being killed." Harry knew right then and there that Dumbledore would be telling the Minister about the dreams that he had been having. The Minister looked puzzled.

"You mean you've known about these events and you have not told me about them." Scrimgeour said to Dumbledore with a slick tone in his voice.

"Naturally! Of course I have know about these events."

"But you failed to ever say something to me." The Minister was getting very upset.

"Did you not just hear me, I said 'Naturally'. Dumbledore said his eyes gleaming behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Dumbledore, you're getting on my last nerve. When somthing like this happens, you are supposed to tell me. Do you understand?" Scrimgeours' hand was moving to his coat pocket. Harry did the exact same.

"My dear Minister, you wouldn't really expect to see me doing anything to get you angry with me. Would you?" Dumbledore said in a very calm manner.

"Well Dumbledore, you leave me no choice, I, being the Minister of Magic must take action, here and now." Scrimgeours' hand moved closer to his pocket and finally clutched something inside. He drew something from his pocket, but before he could show it, Harry had drawn his wand, leapt from the corner of the bookshelf he had been hiding behind.

Pointing his wand at the Minister, he cried, "Expelliarmus!" The item in the Minister's hand flew out of his hand, and the Minister was thrown backwards into a shelf. An avalanche of books fell on top of the Minister, as Dumbledore spun around.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore questioned Harry. "You should be with your friends."

"But I followed you." Harry replied.

"I can see that." Dumbledore joked around with him. "What can I do for you?" He said as he began to walk towards the Minister.

"Well I thought the Minister was going to curse you, so I intervened." Harry stood still waiting for Dumbledore to say something. After Dumbledore didn't reply to what he had said, he spoke up again. "Sir, what was the Minister trying to give you?"

Dumbledore strod over to him, put his hand on Harrys' shoulder , gazed out the window at a cart that arrived to carry the body away, before he finally spoke to him. "It was a letter to me, that said..." His voice trailed off. Harry looked up at his eyes, and saw tears clouding up his eyes. Dumbledores' eyes finally released the tears and they fell to the floor dotting the cover of a book that had fallen.

"Professor, could I see the letter?" Harry piped in because he knew it was hard for Dumbledore to talk about it.

"Be my guest." Dumbledore replied tears still dripping from his eyes.

Harry pointed his wand in the direction of the parchment. "Accio." He called and the letter flew into his hands. He unraveled the parchment and began to read the letter.

_To whom it may concern,  
Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

Harry thought to himself why they had to constantly write to Dumbledore by using his full name. He turned his gaze to the beginning of the letter.

_Albus it is the worst thing that I could possibly say to you, and no one regrets saying it more than I. I'm sorry to inform you that after many years of being Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I fell most grevious to tell you that the Ministry has come to the conclusion that it is about time that you step down from the throne as Headmaster, and appoint it to someone else. Consider going into an early retirement. _

_Hope the rest of your summer and days with us are enjoyable. We hope to hear from you soon. Good Day!_

_Rufus Scrimgeour  
Minister of Magic_

* * *

Harry finished reading the note and rolled it back up. "Professor." He said as he looked up at Dumbledore. 

"Yes Harry." He replied smiling behind a cloud of tears.

"This is madness." Harry said to him. "I mean how could they say that to you, _'We think you are to old for this job. Give it to someone else.'_

"It's true they think I'm to old." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, I wont let them tell you that." He said as he held his arm out in front of him, he drew his wand and recited the incantation. "Incendio!" A blue flame shot from the end of his wand. The parchment caught fire and burned into ashes.

"Harry, you cannot do that!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "The Minister still knows." He looked over at the Minister who was still knocked out by the books.

"Fine we'll, tamper with his memory." Harry said with a little giggle in his voice He started to go over to the Ministers' body, he stuck his wand out at the ministers' forehead. "Oblivi..." But before he could finish the incantation, Dumbledore put his arm out and rested his hand on Harrys' arm.

"No Harry, the Minister is right. I do need to retire from Hogwarts. But I want you to know something." Dumbledore knelt down on one knee, Harry grabbed his arm to help him.

"Professor, what is going on?" Harry asked him. Dumbledore, went into the pocket of his robes, and pulled out a golden crest.

"Here is the golden crest of the school. Every Headmaster or Headmistress has kept this since Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin founded the school." He placed the crest in Harry's hand.

"Why are there indents in the gold?" Harry asked him.

"They each represent the houses. They have the power to do good." Dumbledore said.

"Or to do evil, right."

'Exactly, now we must go, you must be ready to get to school, and fulfill your duties as Headmaster." Dumbledore replied, he got back up put his hand on Harrys' shoulder, gave him a wink, and walked towards the door. "Oh and one more thing." He said putting his hand on the door knob.

"What's that?" Harry replied.

'You must find all four stones, if you want to make that crest look a lot better." He winked and left the store.

Harry stared at the closed door. He then looked down at the crest. _Four indents, four stones, four houses, four great wizards_. He put the crest in his pocket picked up his wand and left. The Minister still knocked out on the floor.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter kind of flowed for me. I spent a great deal of time on this. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**)**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6 Resignation of Dumbledore

**The Battle for the Soul of Hogwarts  
Chapter 6  
Resignation of Dumbledore**

* * *

(A/N: I'm really glad that _Headmaster to Hogwarts _really went for me. I was so sure in the beginning that I would have been able to write what is now in that chapter. The ending made me teary, I have to admit. I mean come on, Dumbledore is such a great person, and for someone to come and just be like, "You're freakin old, get out of here." That was a lot for the Minister to say to Dumbledore, but I kind of had to do that for the rest of the entire story, because it could mean something totally important, in the end, but I won't say any more. You'll have to read on.) 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY _HARRY POTTER_ MATERIAL!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"You'have been made what?" Ron yelled across the table when they all returned to Leaky Cauldron, after all of the commotion of Mulciber being found dead in the middle of Diagon Alley. 

"Headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry told him, for about the millionth time in the past hour, and believe it is seemed like a million times that question was asked.

"All I ever was made was a prefect, I was never headmaster." Ron stood up on his chair, and began dancing crazily on it. "Look at me, I'm Headmaster!" He now jumped on top of the table now. He knocked over his butter beer, and kicked over Fred and Georges', as well Harry's'.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" A loud shout was hared, and Harry knew that he's heard that voice before. During their second year, after Ron and himself had stolen Mr. Weaselys' car to get to school after they missed the train, through a howler. Mrs. Weasley appeared around the corner of the bar. Ron fell flat on his arse, and then bounced off of the table, and took a seat.

"Nice day today, Harry?" He sat there joking, knowing he was going to get an earful from his mother.

"Oh don't give me that bull..."

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley had appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Alright! I saw you Ron, and don't make me have to tell you again, or I'll have Harry expel you from school. Won't you Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. I'll make sure to keep an extra eye on him." Harry replied. Ron sank back into the chair and start mumbling something, but he cut off short, as Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

Mr. Weasley quietly approached Harry, rubbing his face with his hand. "Hello Harry, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I mean a lot of things have been happening around here and..."

"...and to you."

"Yeah." Harry said, looking down at the floor.

"Well Harry do you mind if you come with me quickly? The other members of the Order and I would like to have a word with you."

"Of course," he said to Mr. Weasley, "I'll be right back guys." He said the Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

They replied with, "OK," and went back to eating and talking.

* * *

Mr. Weasley led Harry to another empty room, near the one where they had had their meeting earlier on in the day. In the room was, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, and of course Sirius Black. Harry took the seat all the way at the head of the table. In the same spot where Dumbledore had sat only hours before. 

"Congratulations Harry." Remus spoke up from a seat further down on Harry's left. "We hear that you are now headmaster. A most noble position, if you ask me. The rest of the table piped in and the all said 'congratulations'.

"Thanks a lot everyone but, where may I ask is Professor Dumbledore?" No one answered him they just sat there silent. The silence was broken by Tonks, as she flipped her hair out of her face.

"He is back at the school, he is packing his things." She said.

"Where is he going to go?"

"We have a secured establishment up near Edinburgh, we think he needs to have a little space on the edge of the sea where he can try and get back to his previous self, now that the Ministry has ordered his resignation." Sirius told Harry, who was in like a moment of shock, his hands were like glued to the table.

"He dozen't need a little cottage by the sea to regain himself, he needs to be back at Hogwarts!" Harry yelled slamming his hands on the table. Everyone sat silent once again. "I cannot deal with this anymore!" He shot up from the chair, ran to the door and threw it open.

"Harry, you need to stay here." Sirius called down the hall, but Harry was already out of sight.

"He's gone Sirius," Kingsley said putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder, "We have to tell Harry what Dumbledore told us to say to him, but I'm not sure he'll want to listen now." He went back into the room. Sirius stood out side of the door, peered out the window as the sun began to set. He took in a breath of fresh air, and walked down the hallway in the direction Harry had gone.

* * *

Harry arrived back at the bar, and quickly darted toward the fire place. Everyone else, noticing Harry running toward the fireplace, began to look worried. 

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione said, getting up from the chair.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" He yelled back. "I cannot stand it that Dumbledore, this poor elderly man is being told that he's a crackpot and he is being taken away from the one thing that matters most to him."

"But Harry, you can't go now." Neville spoke up.

"Neville's right Harry," Luna began, she moved over to Neville and put her arms around his waist, "You can't leave now."

"I don't care, I'm leaving now!" He ran to the hearth, grabbed a handful of floo powder, entered the fireplace. "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He scattered the handful into the hearth. A large blast of green flames shot up from the hearth. Harry was consumed by flames, and in an instant he was gone.

* * *

Visions of places flashing before his eyes made him dizzy. He closed his eyes, waiting for it all to end. His body rolled out of the fireplace and hit his head on a table leg. 

"Harry?" A voice called out which brought him back. He opened his eyes, and looked around. Trunks of many different sizes were on the table, filled to the brim with books, clothes, and other valuable trinkets. The large cases lining the walls were empty, as the portraits slept on. He looked around the room to find Dumbledore looking at him.

"Professor..." He began not realizing that his hand had brushed up against a vase with Licorice-Snapps. The vase tipped over, and a hundred little licorice tadpoles fell to the floor. Jumping about and trying to bite into anything was the last thing those licorice tadpoles did. With a quick swishing sound, the froze and zoomed back into the vase. "Sorry sir."

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore said, with another flick of his wand the trunks snapped shut and flew across the room to join the others already there. "You just caught me as I was just about to leave."

"But sir, you cannot leave now. What with Voldemort doing all of these things,a nd now you telling me that I'm to be headmaster. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Harry cried out.

Dumbledore approached him and said, "_'You will be great you know'_. It's all there." He placed his finger on Harry's forehead.

"I DONT CARE ABOUT MY SCAR." Harry yelled, and tried swatting Dumbledore's hand away. The hand refused to move.

"No not your scar. Don't you remember someone told you that?" Harry shook his head to Dumbledore's question. "Well," Dumbledore began, "I recall you came here six years ago, and you were told, _'It's all here in you head.'_ Do you remember now?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I thought you would." Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder. A walked towards the door. "Now Harry remember what the Sorting Hat and I, have just told you and reminded you. Always remember it. Now I Albus Dumbledore, resign as Hogwarts headmaster, and appoint you, Harry James Potter as the the new headmaster." He gave Harry a wink, pulled out his wand, "Mobilicorpus." He recited, and his trunks, lifted into the air and danced.

"Goodbye Harry." Were his last words as he opened the door, and with his trunks following him, the door closed upon Albus Dumbledore forever.

* * *

Harry continued to stare at the door, even after it closed. After fifteen minutes, he walked arond the room, looking at everything left. He approached the desk and pulled out the tall chair. He crossed his arms, and rested his head upon them. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep, that he awakened by the sound of footsteps. He looked around but saw nothing. Green flames were settling down in the fireplace. He pulled out his wand. 

"Hello Harry Potter." a female voiced sounded and echoed through the room, he spun around fast enough to see this female intruder pull out her own wand. "Confringo!" She yelled, with a great gust of invisible wind, tables and chairs exploded into little pieces.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried, a red jet exploded from the end of his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She cried. The chair behind the desk lifted into the air and soared in the path of his stunning spell. The chair fell to the floor.

"Sectumsempra!" He cried and she fell to the floor groaning. Blood began to make a river on the floor. He approached her, wand still aloof. She was hooded, so her face couldn't be seen. He looked down at her, as she began to laugh.

"Your such a fool." She said to him. "You tell them why I was here." A giggled some more.

"Remove your hood." He demanded.

"Ah, ha. Tell them why I was here!" She yelled at him, as she got up and moved to the window, a broom was leaning on the it. A stream of blood following behind her. She mounted the broom and took off out the window and across the grounds, as a dark shadow on the horizon.

_His first day as headmaster, and already someone was trying to kill him..._


	7. Chapter 7 Headmaster's Office

**The Battle for the Soul of Hogwarts  
Chapter 7  
The Secret of the Headmaster's Office

* * *

**(A/N: 7 Chapters down about, 20 to 25 more, I think. I need to evenly space out what's going to happen in the end. My mind is some what set upon what is going to happen, but I keep changing what is going to happen to this person, that person, and how it's all going to add up. Like I said, Lucky 7, down and I don't know how many more left there is going to be. Please read and review, whoever reads this chapter. REVIEW!!)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER MATERIAL**

* * *

Harry watched the figure turn into a little speck on the horizon. The sun began to set and he knew that he would have to get ready for the welcoming ceremony, and the sorting. His trunks magically appeared by the door in the same place where Dumbledore's trunks once sat before he left. "_Accio_ Trunk." The trunk flew over to the desk and settled itself down. He clicked the hinges open, and pulled out some robes.

He grabbed his trunks, and headed off for the headmaster's study. He pulled aside a book self in the back of the office. A long dark hallway ran up into a spiral staircase. With the only available light that there was, he pulled his wand out of his top pocket. "_Mobilicorpus,_" the trunks lifted from the floor and zoomed in the air after him. He entered the tunnel, and with the only available light coming from the windows, in the headmaster's office, it wasn't enough. he lite the tip of his wand, and a burst of light hit the walls. Mirrors lined the walls, conserving the heat in them. Not even 10 ft. into the tunnel and Harry was beginning to pant. It was scorching, like fire in that tunnel.

He reached the flight of spiral stairs. A large beam of light, from the exit above flowed down the middle of the stairs. He began to climb the stairs, and felt the cool breeze from above. He was relieved that he was out of that tunnel. The stairs seemed to never end. When it finally did, he thought, 'I'm not doing that again.' He pondered on how Dumbledore was able to do this day after day.

He entered the less crowded office, finally happy for getting out of the stairwell. He placed his trunk and other supplies on the bed. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and placed it on the table in front of the window. He threw the latch on the cage, with a 'snap'. The hinges creaked opened up. The owl rustled its' feathers and hopped out onto the ledge, shook her feathers and took off out of the window.

He circled around the office before placing his trunk on the bed. The sunlight was shinning through the window and reflected off of the golden-flame designed perch, that once had been the spot where Fawkes the phoenix once stood. The shinning of the gold was blinding him.

It was quite a strange feeling being in the behemoth of an office, where the greatest headmaster that ever lived, was only days before.

* * *

After unpacking his things, he began to dress for the banquet. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the new students. He put on his robes and hung up his street clothes. As he approached the closet he noticed a golden chest. It was lying in the dark corner of the closet. An almost ominous glow was appearing through the small key hole. As he moved closer to the chest, an invisible force drew him even closer.

'_Knock, Knock...'_ Harry turned his head towards the door. A small cloud of dust flew into the air. The old wooden door swung open and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Good evening, headmaster," she said, "I wanted to make it clear to you that the ceremony in the Great Hall, will be beginning at 7. You are to get ready by 6..." She looked him up and down. "Oh well I see your done with that, but you need to prepare a speech for the new students."

"Yes Minerva..."

She shot him a looked that pierced him. "Just because you may be headmaster,Mr. Potter, but you may not call me by my first name!"

"Yes, sorry."

"Be ready," with that she made her way to the door, she put her hand on the bolt of the door, turned and spoke to him, "Mr. Potter, Congratulations."

"Thanks." Harry replied, and with that she left the room.

* * *

_5:55 p.m., Headmaster's office, Hogwarts Castle:_

'_... I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure all of you returning, will remember that the third floor corridor is obviously out of bounds...' _He tried to finish writing the end of his speech, by also putting in things that he has remembered hearing when he was first beginning his terms at school. Dumbledore had mention so many things, but just trying to remember the fact that Dumbledore was no longer present in the school, it kept blocking his memory. "I have to finish this," he said to himself, "this is really important for me to finish."

'_Knock, Knock..._' Another knock at the door, Professor McGonagall poked her head in.

"Mr. Potter, we need you down in the Great Hall in twenty-minutes." He nodded his head towards her and she closed the door.

"Alright Harry, _think, think, think..."_ He began to put the quill on the piece of parchment, when a fluttering of wings was heard at the window. Hedwig had finally arrived. He opened the window and she hopped onto the chair leaning against the window. Onto the chair she dropped a large mole.

"Oh Hedwig..." Harry said to the owl, dropping his shoulders with a sigh. He picked up the mole by the tail. Hedwig of course had to attempt to get her food back, so as Harry tried to toss it out of the window, she kept nipping at his fingers. As he tossed the mole out of the window, he noticed that on the ramparts of the castle walls over the Entrance Hall doorway, two hooded figures were congregated talking in some what of a harsh tone. He could only hear when they yelled at each other, but very faintly.

He looked at the clock, _6:00_, he had fifteen-minutes to investigate, so being who he is, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran off towards the scene.

As he approached the door leading outside of the tower, he put the cloak over him. He looked over and noticed that the door was ajar and the lock was destroyed. He quietly made his way out of the stairwell. Over on the corner of the tower was a broomstick. The two figures stood a great distance away from where the broom was.

"Listen Severus, the Dark Lord knows of the presence of the chest in the headmaster's office. He is looking for it right know." The first cloaked figure said in a light and beautiful voice. The other, obviously, was Snape.

"I'm aware that the Dark lord is looking for it, and I have told him it is here, but he need to regain his army, and he cannot get here, due to the former headmasters' protecting along with our founders."

"Well of course," she replied, "I will inform my husband about this." She made her way to the broom. She turned around and questioned Snape, "You're positive that it is here in this school? You wouldn't lie to the Dark Lord would you?"

"Yes, I'm positive, the chest in the headmaster's room, will be protected in order for the Dark Lord to take a holiday to Hogwarts."

She mounted the broom, and turned towards him. "The greatest secret of all time, and the greatest battle this world has ever seen is about to unfold." She shot up into the sky, and disappeared. Snape gave a little chuckle, which was very rare, for him to do. He walked towards the door. Closed it and disappeared. Harry checked his watch, _6:12_, he panicked McGonagall would have his ass, for not being there when she asked him to. He closed the door, and repaired the lock. he removed the cloak.

'Alright, I have three minutes to make it to Professor McGonagall's office." He began walking down the corridor, "What is Snape up to? Who was he talking to? What is in that chest anyways??"

_"Well for one thing that is none of your business Mr. Potter, and secondly don't you ever eavesdrop on my conversations AGAIN." _A voice behind him replied.

He turned around and looked into the sneering face of Severus Snape, eyes protruding from his head, nostrils flaring...

* * *


End file.
